


Spark

by journalistxwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalistxwest/pseuds/journalistxwest
Summary: So I had this idea that in 5x19 Iris is gonna take. The timesphere to get Nora back from the future where Barry probably brings her back to against her will or something





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 10 mins so mistakes as always sorry. But I'm a busy gal.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Ugh I picked the wrong day to wear these heels" Iris West-Allen mumbled as she carefully trudged through the forest.

The facility affectionately named The Starchives by Cisco was only a few feet away, she smiled happily at herself. The smile soon faded away when she heard a familiar _whoosh_ , shaking her head she begins to walk faster.

"Iris where are you going?" Barry asks walking briskly to catch up with his wife as she stomps through piles of leaves.

"To get my daughter back ," Iris says curtly leaving no room for questions.

She's a woman of action, Barry knows that much to be true, so he grabs her hand.

As skin brushes skin, Iris stops dead in her tracks, whipping her head around so fast that her hair moves to cascade down the other side of her shoulder.

"Do you really want to know why I'm so upset?" Iris ask, emphasizing every word with a nod.

"Yes" Barry says plainly, crossing him arms.

"Do you really wanna know why I'm _so_ upset?" Iris repeats for a second time.

She's angrier now, he can hear it in her voice.

"Yes!" Barry says his arms outstretched in frustration.

Iris turns around and begins walking again,  outrightly ignoring him. "Go away Bartholomew."

"Iris please-'

"Go away Barry," Iris says once more through gritted teeth.

"Iris-" Barry starts.

" _We_ are supposed to be a team! You and me we are supposed to make decisions _together_! We're supposed to be a unit, it takes two people to make a child Barry _two_! The loft is  _our_ home, these rings show _our_ love, Nora is  _our_ daughter, not yours, not Caitlin's, not Cisco's _, ours_. You consult the team on the most miniscule of things yet, you can't seem to care enough to ask your wife if it's okay to send your child back to the future against her will!" Iris says exasperated.

"Iris I didn't think-"

"That's right Barry you _didn't_  think, you haven't been thinking for a while actually. You know sometimes, it's like I look at you and I can't believe this brilliant man is my husband. But that past few weeks? It's like I barley know you. My Barry Allen.. the Barry Allen I come home to every night would never have done this. The Barry Allen I grew up with would've died before he let someone else tell him what to do or how to act. You carved your own path and I love that about you. I love that you put other people first before you think about yourself. So maybe, just maybe, you should start giving your _wife_ the same treatment you do the weekly baddie," Iris finishes finally reaching the timesphere.

Barry says nothing, he knows he's wrong, he knows there's nothing left to say.

Iris opens the glass door and turns in his direction "I'm going to get in this giant hamster ball and go get our daughter back and neither you nor the team or anyone else is stopping me. Do you understand?"

Barry nods.

"Good and hey?" Iris says half smiling

"Yea?" Barry says softly.

Iris places her hand on his cheek staring deep into his eyes, piercing his soul "I love you and I will always love you. You're my lightning rod too Barry. But, we don't work if it's raining outside, we  _need_ thunder, we _need_ lighting. Barry with the right weather we _spark_ but right now? Right now we're bent and mangled. You need to find a way to straighten us out."

"You bring me back Iris, everytime I lose my way.. you bring me back" Barry replies tears streaming down his face.

Iris half smiles and closes the door, within seconds she's gone. As he runs off he knows that he would still follow her anywhere and to any universe, past, present or future.


End file.
